Happy Anniversary
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Set in modern AU, Ban & Jak celebrate their anniversary…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Happy Anniversary part 1  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 250  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Set in modern AU, Ban & Jak celebrate their anniversary…  
**Warnings:** mild boys' love

888

"Oh, Ban honey," Jakotsu said as he wrapped his arms around his life-partner. "I'm so lucky to have a guy like you." Pulling Bankotsu closer, he kissed him.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Sweetness. And thanks for the watch, but you didn't have to."

"It was my fault you left your old one behind in that hotel in Paris," Jakotsu giggled.

"Don't remind me." Bankotsu grinned at the memory of the red and gold bordello-like nightmare of a room with its mirrored ceiling.

"Hey! I had a lot of fun there! And how quickly you forget that slinky green dress I got there too!" Jakotsu said with mock indignation.

"That's cuz we both know you look better in red, Sweetness," Bankotsu soothed, although he meant it.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu smiled. "So what'd you get me?" he asked with child-like tact.

Bankotsu chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Ban honey!"

"Here, Sweetness…" he said, and moving out of his life-partner's embrace, he went to get his present.

Jakotsu followed him down the hallway to their master bedroom. "All I'm getting nookie? Not that that's bad…"

"No, this…" Bankotsu held out the box he had picked up off the bed.

"Oh, Ban honey…" Jakotsu said as he took it from him. Sitting down on the bed, the cross-dresser opened it. "Oooh…. It's beautiful…" he said as he held up a red silk teddy, the matching panties still inside the box. "Want me to model them for you?" Jakotsu said saucily.

"Please do!"

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Happy Anniversary part 2  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 206  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Set in modern AU, Ban & Jak celebrate their anniversary…  
**Warnings:** mild boys' love

888

Jakotsu stood up, and reaching down, he took the hem of his Youkai t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Rolling it into a ball, he tossed at his life-partner. His jeans and tighty-whities soon followed.

"What? No panties?" Bankotsu teased as he gazed hungrily at his life-partner's naked form.

"Well… I couldn't decide between my white panties with the lil green stars on them or those," Jakotsu started to say as he came over to Bankotsu and wrapped his arms around him. "And since I'm about to get lucky and get me some awesome anniversary nookie, do I really need them?"

"I think someone is about to get a spanking for being so cheeky," Bankotsu replied as he let his hands wander down Jakotsu's back to cup his bottom. He pressed his bourgeoning erection against his life-partner.

"Feels more like I'm about to get nookie," Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu chuckled. "I think you're right, Sweetness."

Jakotsu kissed him. "Yeah…" he purred as he tugged on his life-partner's shirt. A few minutes later, Bankotsu's clothes joined his on the floor and they crawled into bed, Jakotsu's gift of a teddy and matching panties forgotten in their rush to partake in the physical side of their relationship…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Happy Anniversary part 3  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 280  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Set in modern AU, Ban & Jak celebrate their anniversary…  
**Warnings:** mild boys' love

888

They lay in bed, basking in the after glow of their sexual high. Bankotsu lay on his back, his arm around Jakotsu, who was snuggled up next to him. He could not help thinking how lucky he was to have found the love of his life in the tall, lanky cross-dresser and he knew Jakotsu felt the same about him. They had known each other for twenty years now, most of that time spent together as a couple.

They had been through a lot together in that time from an AIDS scare to Jakotsu's bout of pneumonia, to the scandal surrounding their commitment ceremony and other bad press, to their long separations due to their jobs and the more mundane stuff, like Jakotsu's learning to drive. In short their life together had its fair share of ups and downs, and yet, neither one would have traded it for the world. They were both content to grow old together, taking the good with the bad.

They were just as much in love with each other now as they had been back in what Jakotsu called their "green salad days." As he lay there, Bankotsu wondered if they had reached their "main course days," while hoping they had not yet reached their "dessert days." He did not want to think about life without Jakotsu as that was just too sad to contemplate. Bankotsu leaned over and kisses the top of his life-partner's head.

"Ban honey…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Whtachya thinkin' about?"

"How much I love you, Sweetness."

"Awe... I love you too, Ban honey…" Jakotsu said as he titled his head upwards. Shifting his body, he met his life-partner half way for a kiss…


End file.
